Why don't you ever listen?
by Bones123456788
Summary: Set at the beginning of season 5 Brennan is kidnapped and Booth will stop at nothing to find her. What will happen when Bones finds out that Both loves her, and what will happen if her capture knows that too? The rating is subject to change depending on where the story goes. Give it a chance! Pairing is obviously Booth and Brennan!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I read a story recently and just had to rewrite it and make it my own! Before you ask this is Booth and Brennan pairing because they are the best couple and I love writing about them! Just a fair warning the rating is subject to change so just watch out for that! If I change it I'll be sure to inform you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the TV show Bones! The only thing that is mine is the plot**

***Clears throat* So with out further ado enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dr. Temperance Brennan was working late at the Jeffersonian. "Booth I'll go home soon. I promise I have some paperwork to do and then I'll leave."<p>

"Bones!" Booth groaned. "We have a case, and you can't be tired. Please just go home and get some rest?" she smiled into the phone and rolled her eyes. They both knew that she wouldn't go home before everything was done.  
>She was about to reply that she would be fine and that she wasn't going anywhere until she was done when she heard tools dropping in the lab. She quickly looked around trying to discern where the tools dropped.<br>"Bones? Are you still there?"

"Yeah... Booth I might be being paranoid but I think someone is here." her voice had dropped to a whisper. She normally wasn't this paranoid but their last case was particularly nerve raking.

Booth from his relaxed position on his couch shot forward in alarm his phone almost falling out of his hand.  
>"Bones don't be getting any ideas. Just get out of there."<p>

"Booth it's probably nothing. I'm going to go check it out and make sure."

"No! Bones just keep walking and stay on the phone. Act normal. Do you want me to come over there?" Brennan couldn't help but look around the lab as she was walking because her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

What she saw was a mop in it's bucket. She sighed in relief and mentally scolded herself for acting so foolishly.

"No Booth it's fine. It was just a janitor nothing to worry about. "

"Bones! I told you to just keep walking! What part of that don't you understand?"

He said holding his phone between his ear and shoulder as he shrugged on his jacket.  
>"I understand you like the clearest crystal Booth."<p>

"It's crystal clear Bones. You understand me crystal clear. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"First off that does not make sense clear is the adjective that describes the crystal, and second yes I'm quite positive that I can take care of myself."she said as she made her way through the lab toward the car garage.

"You're jumpy that's perfectly understandable for the case we were just on."

"Booth, while the case we were just on was more unsettling then usual, I am not jumpy as you said."

In the small span of silence while she waited for a response from her partner she heard the tell tale sounds of pursuit. Who ever they were, they made no effort to conceal that they were following her. Their footfalls were heavy and not concealed in the slightest. It was as if they wanted their presence to be known . She took the phone away from her ear and called into the near pitch black darkness

"Hello? Can I be of assistance?" In response to her question the steady foot falls picked up in rate and noise, and that's when she knew she wasn't being paranoid. She was being pursued. She put the phone back to her ear and dropped her voice to hardly a whisper. "Booth I wasn't been paranoid I'm being pursued." She walked faster in a direction away from the foot steps that hadn't ceased since her acknowledgement of them.

Without hesitation Booth flung himself out the door of his apartment. "I'm on my way right now. Where are you?"

Brennan looked around her and saw a supply closet. The footsteps were drawing closer as she evaluated her options. She could either run, or she could make a mad dash to the closet and hide. "I'm at the stair well to get into the parking garage. Booth should I run?"

"No Bones stay were you are and wait for me! I'm turning the sirens on and I'll be there in ten minutes tops."

"But you told me to keep moving!"

"Bones! Since when do you ever listen to me? Just hide!"

She had already made a mad dash toward the supply closet as Booth spoke to her. She reached for the door and swung it open flinging herself inside. She tried to shut the door quietly, but it was in vain and she gritted her teeth when she heard the click of the door shutting. Huddled in the far corner of the closet, she felt around for anything that might be used as a weapon. What she discovered made her want to slap her forehead in stupidity. In her rush to get away from who ever was pursuing her she had dropped her purse, and in her purse was the gun Booth lent her and she had failed to give back.

"Booth I don't have your gun..."

Her voice dropped off as she heard the footsteps louder then they had ever been coming right toward her now vulnerable position. She held her breath in fear that it might be too loud. Her adrenaline was sky rocketing as the foot steps slowed and eventually came to a stop. Her heart rate increased and her head throbbed with the effort to keep her breath in. She could hear her heart beat and despite her normally rational mind she irrationally thought that whoever was outside the door could hear it as well. "Bones? Bones are you still there?" There was a pause that seemed to stretch a life time as Brennan struggled to keep her breath in. Then her would be captor's footsteps where heard again, but this time mush fainter. Only when she heard the door to the stair well close did she dare let her breath out. "Temperance! Are you okay?"

The use of her first name by Booth brought her out of her almost trance as she continued to suck air into her deprived lungs. "Yes Booth I'm here. I think whoever it was is gone now."

Booth let out an audible sigh of relief as he sped through traffic almost to the Jeffersonian. "Okay Bones don't go anywhere. You don't know for sure if the person is gone."

"Booth I heard whoever it was descend the stairs to the parking garage. It would be safer for me to leave then for you to go to the garage."

"Bones I'm serious don't move from where you are I'm almost there, and don't worry about me I have a gun."Booth said as he hung up the phone.  
>Brennan rolled her eyes as her partner took on his usual protective persona. Although she trusted Booths judgement she couldn't stand being in the closet any longer. The adrenaline coarsening through her demanded her to do something.<p>

She eased her way out of the closet scanning her surroundings with limited success due to the small amount of light. She retraced her foot steps in order to hopefully find her missing purse all the while keeping close vigilance of her surroundings.  
>She soon found where she had dropped her purse. She reached down and grabbed it, but as she stood she heard footstep once again. This time they were dangerously close and loud. She spun in a circle frantically trying to discern which direction the footsteps were coming from as the sound echoed through the empty museum. She started to reach inside her purse feeling for Booth's gun when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She repressed a shriek of terror as her and her would be kidnapper turned her around so they were now face to face.<p>

"Bones I told you to stay where you were!" Booth said. She could see the look of both worry and disapproval as the flashlight he held illuminated his face, but under the disapproval she saw something else entirely. She was never very good at reading emotions, so she brushed it off. And after seeing Booth Brennan couldn't help but relax, and even allowed a small smile to spread across her face.  
>"I'm sorry Booth I had to grab my bag. As you can see nothing bad happened to me." She said matter of factually.<p>

"Come on Bones I'm driving you home." Booth said as he gently took her hand to lead her out. He could sense she was about to protest so he quickly added. "No objections I'm driving you home. Where you will stay might I add until I pick you up in the morning." He smiled a smile that said he had won the argument, and continued to lead her toward the parking garage. Brennan saw the tension in his shoulder and he was squaring his jaw. She knew her partner, and with the evidence presented she could conclude that he didn't think that they were entirely safe yet.

They managed to get to Booths car without incident, and as they both settled in to their seats Brennan decided to check the contents of her purse to be sure whoever was in the Jeffersonian with her hadn't taken anything. As she rummaged Booth gave her a lecture about how in situations like the one she was just in that she should listen to him. She found everything to be in order and she finished rummaging, but to her utter dismay there was now a large cut on the inner lining of her bag. Reaching in the tear she pricked her finger. She quickly pulled her hand back and stuck her pointer finger in her mouth. She tasted the blood caused by the prick, and reached in the cut again this time with a little more caution.  
>She pulled out what looked like a thumb tack and a piece of folded paper. The bleeding of her finger had mostly stopped so she pulled it form her mouth and opened the note addressed to her.<p>

_The first drop of blood for me._

_This is only the beginning_

_Next time don't hide in the closet_

* * *

><p><strong>So Love it hate it? Alright I know cliff hangers are terrible but it has to be done. Please, please, please tell me how you feel (review)! I will only continue if all you lovely readers review. Suggestions are also welcomed! NO promises that I'll incorporate them but you never know! Anyway please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed you guys made my day! Anyway this one is a little shorter so I apologize for that but I'm leading up to some good things, and bad...**

**Don't own Bones... I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Booth looked over to Brennan who had suddenly gone very quiet. His immediate impression of her was that she had seen a ghost. She was very pale and was clutching something in her hand.<br>"Bones are you okay?" She instantly snapped out of her dazed state and slipped whatever she was holding into her purse.

"Yes Booth I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You were kind of spacing out there."

She rolled her eyes slightly and said  
>"Booth you should by paying less attention to me and more to the road." He smiled and chuckled slightly because it was such a Bones thing to say.<p>

They had reached her apartment by the finish of this conversation, and Brennan didn't hesitate to get out of Booths vehicle. She walked around the front of his vehicle and he rolled down his window.  
>"Bones!" She slowly turned around and walked over to him.<p>

"Yes Booth?" she said with a worried look on her face.

Booth was taken aback by the look of both fear and vulnerability on her face. She quickly hid it behind a look of annoyance at his lack of speech after he called her over.  
>"Just be safe okay? And call me if you need anything?" she forced a smile and nodded. He watched her walk into her apartment building, and he didn't even consider leaving until he saw the light of her apartment turn on. He slowly pulled away hoping that what he saw was just his emotions clouding his judgement.<p>

Brennan slowly walked up to her apartment letting the days events wash over her. She was shaken yes, but why had Booth looked at her that way that made her weak in the knee's and want to smile like an idiot? She couldn't stop thinking about the feelings coarsening through her as she reached for her keys to unlock the door to her apartment. Only to find it unlocked. She mentally went through her day and she clearly remembered locking her door. She reached into her bag careful to avoid the tear she grabbed her phone, and quickly dialed Booth. She didn't want to take any chances and to her relief he picked up on the first ring.  
>"Bones, Bones? Are you okay? What's going on?"<p>

"Booth someone might be in my apartment..." She trailed off internally debating whether or not she should go into her apartment or wait outside.  
>"Okay Bones please listen to me this time. Don't go into the apartment go back outside I'm turning around right now!"<p>

"Okay Booth..." she sounded as if she was going to say something but suddenly broke off.

"Bones, Bones! Keep talking to me!"

"What do you want?" her voice sounded far away as if she dropped her phone. She sounded scared and he stepped on the gas. He heard a scream, then silence. The silence seemed to stretch forever as Booth waited and prayed that when someone talked on the phone it would be Bones. He felt his mouth go dry and felt his heart rate increase as the silence stretched longer and longer. He heard the phone being picked up and if it was possible his heart rate increased. The voice was high and breathless, and defiantly not Bones. He felt cold as fear and adrenaline coursed through him.

"Hi Seeley. It's been awhile, to long in fact. I've missed you."

"Who is this? Where is Bones?" Booth said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me Seeley." Her voice sounded so familiar yet he couldn't put a face to it.

"Where is Bones?" He was having a hard time controlling his anger now as it festered inside of him.

"I would really appreciate it if you stopped bringing her up. It would be a shame if something happened to her pretty face. Don't you think Seeley?"

"Don't you dare!" There was no hiding his anger now as it reared it's angry head.

"Oh I'm sorry Seeley but I'm going to have to let you go now. I hope we see each other soon. I'll be in touch! Oh and I almost forgot! Silly me, I was supposed to tell you that if you ever hope to see your precious little Bones again that you shouldn't involve any law enforcement. Well goodbye Seeley." The dread cold as ice settled in the pit of his stomach and extended to the tips of his fingers as he realized that he had been thinking and hoping that Bones was just overreacting. And that he would show up at her apartment and everything would be okay. But now that he had heard another voice over Bones phone he knew that this is real.

When Booth finally got to Bones apartment building he sprinted to her floor. Coming up to her apartment he spotted something dark and wet on the floor. He knelt down and his fears were confirmed. It was blood.  
>"Snap out of it Seeley! You don't know for sure if it's Bones." he said to himself. When he got to the door to her apartment he felt a tightening in his chest and he fell to his knees.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So little cliffhanger for you! I should be able to up date faster because I now know who the villein will be *insert evil laugh here* . But please If you ever want to know what happens you have to review please! I hate begging but you gotta do what you gotta do! Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I updated a little earlier then I planned, but what can I say? I love you guys! Some things I forgot to mention was that this story takes place in season 5 before *Spoiler* Booth admitted that he loves Bones. And I will now be writing from both Bones and Booths perspectives so when you see a bolded name it's from that persons pov.  
>Also I would like to thank all that reviewed! It was because of you guys that this came out so quickly!<br>Well any way please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brennan slowly regained consciousness. And with the consciousness came pain. Intense pain. Her head throbbed and there was a sharp pain at every intake of breath. Her rational mind was telling her not to panic, but to asses the situation. She figured she was bound by heavy metal chains around her wrist and ankles. The sharp pain in her ribs suggested bruised ribs, and her throbbing head was probably due to a blow over the head causing her to black out.<br>she tried rolling over but her ribs protested and she resisted the urge to scream out in pain. She tried looking around her to find a clue to where she could possibly be.

She was wrapped in complete darkness, and she was in very tight quarters and couldn't hep but feel a little claustrophobic. She was suddenly forced to roll as what she now thought was a vehicle took a sharp left. There was a series of turns causing her to roll repeatedly. Her lungs burned from trying to hold back her screams of pain as she was forced to land on her bruised ribs.  
>The road finally evened out and she was able to let out a sigh of relief. She tried slipping her wrists out of the chains, but the only thing she managed to do was rub her wrists raw and aggravate her head injury. Blood streamed down the side of her face warm wet and sticky. She tried desperately to move her legs in an attempt to kick out the tail light in hopes of getting some sort of landmark, but the chains were to heavy. As more blood streamed from the side of her head, and blackness pulled at her from every direction. She tried to remain conscious but it proved to hard and she was plunged into oblivion.<p>

When she woke up she was in a completely different location. Sun shown through high windows close to the ceiling. She was still chained and when she tried to move she found she was chained to the wall behind her. She looked around her trying to find something to help her. The room she was in was spacious and dull. There was nothing more then gray walls and a cement floor. The only things in the room were a hook hanging from the ceiling, a table not to far away from her, and finally a tack board. The board disturbed her greatly there was pictures of her and booth everywhere they usually go. There were articles about her cases and notes on exactly how and where she would be and at what time.  
>She kept looking around and found that the table was littered with many things. Her eyes were still adjusting to the bright light and she couldn't make out any particular thing on the table. She shuffled forward barely able to move due to the weight of the chains. As she moved toward the table her chains clanked and dragged behind her loudly announcing that she was moving. She made it to the end of her chains and couldn't reach the table. She strained against the chains desperately trying to reach whatever was on the table. She pulled against her chains so hard that they cut into her wrists and blood started dripping down onto the floor.<br>She cried out in frustration, and sat down heavily on the floor as her exhausted legs gave out from under her. She buried her face in her hands trying to figure out what her next move would be, and that when she heard the laughter.

**Booth**

He was moving on autopilot. He didn't know what he was doing or even how well he was doing it, but he went inside Bones apartment grabbing a clean rag and bleach. Some part of him knew not to use bleach but either he didn't care or his autopilot self wasn't able to do anything more then basic thinking. He was numb and didn't know what to think. He loved Bones, and he was going to tell her. It was just never the right time, and now he might never get to tell her.  
>"No!" He yelled out loud. "You can't think about that Booth! You are going to find her and you are going to tell her. Pull it together!"<br>He made a mental list of all the people who would want to get back at him. He groaned loudly. This was a long list.

He barley had the dead ones off his list when he realized that he needed help. He couldn't call any police, but he could call Angela and the rest of the squints.  
>He didn't tell them a the details, but even then they were there as soon as they possibly could.<br>"So why are we here?" Cam said

"I will tell you what you need to know, and nothing more."

"Booth what is going on with you? And where is Brennan. This is her apartment." said Angela puzzled.  
>Booth looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. When he looked up he had tears in his eyes. The numbness was starting to fade and he felt like he had been punched in the gut. The look on his face said it all, and his friends immediately got to work. Cam was looking at the floor with her squint face on. "Booth what what was here?" she said gesturing toward the floor.<br>He noticeably swallowed and said "It was... It was blood." Everyone looked at him pale faced and slack jawed. He started pacing again mentally naming off people who would want to get to him. He didn't realize he was pacing until Angela gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Booth we'll find her. Now do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Angela there are so many people who would do this... It's too many, and that's why I need you, you and Sweets." Sweets who had been standing and watching everything unfold with a blank look on his face perked up at the sound of his name. "Well have you made communication with the captor. If you haven't we don't know if she's actually been abducted."

"I have Sweets... Right before I got here they were talking to me."

"What did they sound like?" Asked Angela who looked ready to put a face to the voice.

"High pitched definitely a female. That's all I can think of Ange."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to see if I can help Hodgins with anything." And she went off leaving Booth and Sweets alone in the apartment. "Did she say anything to you that you would recognize?"

"They knew my name, and every time I asked about Bones she got really upset."

"Okay, okay, this could suggest an ex-lover? Or maybe someone who had feelings for you and you turned them down? This all seems very personal, almost as if they are targeting you, but at the same time Dr. Brennan."

"That's why I was thinking more along the lines of someone we put in prison." Sweets was about to say something when Cam yelled from in the hallway. "You guys I think I found something." Booth didn't hesitate and rushed out of the apartment with Sweets hot on his tail. When they got to her, she was hunched over what looked to be a staff, but if Bones was there she would say just want it is and what culture used it and how they used it.  
>He felt another punch in the gut at the thought of her, and there was obviously blood on it. No one said anything for fear of saying something would make this all real.<br>"We'll find her you guys." said Angela "We should take that and see if it actually Brennan's blood. For all we know it could be her attackers." Angela said this so sure, and just like that she had taken over. She seemed so calm, and Booth envied her for that. He quickly pulled her aside after she got done relaying orders. "Ange." He started.

"What is it Booth?"

"How... How can you stay so focused and calm?" He would never admit it directly but he was falling apart, and losing control of everything.  
>"I just have to keep thinking that Brennan is out there waiting for someone to help her. That is if she hasn't already helped herself. You have to just focus on getting to her Booth not what might or might not be happening to her. Do you understand?" He nodded and focused his mind on one thing and one thing only...<br>Find Bones.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know it was short on Brennan and that's probably who you want to hear from more then Booth. But I promise that there will be a lot from Brennan's pov next chapter. And I also apologize for not telling who the villein is... Actually scratch that. I'm not sorry, but all or most or some will be revealed next chapter! But until then drop me a line tell me what you think and please, please, please review! For the sanity of this author please review! Thank you all!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here you go! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed you guys make this writing thing worth it! **

**I don't own anything! I wish I did, and the rating has changed just to be on the safe side. Also the words in italic are a dream. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Brennan looked around wildly trying to find the source of the laughter. It was high and irritatingly girly. Finally she found the source. It took a minute for her eyes to focus, and when they did she still couldn't believe what she was seeing. A cold smile crept over her captors face as Brennan tried to speak, but her voice was numb with shock.<p>

"YOU!" she was finally able to choke out.

"Yes me Dr. Brennan. Why do you look so surprised?"

"You're dead. I shot you!"

"Why yes you did , but then you assumed I was dead. That was your mistake I'll give you a break because you were worried about Seeley but still, it's not like you. But none the less this time my plan for you will work."

Brennan had to crack a smile and smugly said."Booth will come for me, and he won't hesitate to kill you. If he thinks that you're hurting me."

"Oh you see that's part of the plan, and Seeley would never hurt me. He loves me. You are just a simple distraction that needs to be taken care of. As soon as he gets over his delusion of loving you then he'll come to me."

Brennan's eyes widened, and her face fell. She had always had a feeling that Booth had more feelings for her than just a partnership, but she never thought to think that he loves her. She swallowed hard and tried to formulate words.

"Booth doesn't love me." She finally said.

The glare coming from the fat women could kill. "Yes he does... Or at least he thinks he does. But then again he doesn't know that I'm alive, and that could make all the difference."

Brennan couldn't hold in her burst of laughter at the absurdity of the comment. And if at all possible the glare turned colder. Before Brennan could register what was happening a hand shot out and slapped her across the face. Her laughter died in her throat as she realized how grave the situation could become.

"Don't laugh at me! My name is Pam Nunan, or Fat Pam if you like! Yes I know what they called me behind my back! But I'm not going to let anyone laugh at me again!"

A brief flash of Booth telling her to be compliant in these situations entered her mind but was quickly squashed by the anger welling inside her as she tasted blood in her mouth from the slap. "Booth will never love you! Especially if what you say is true! Booth could never love someone who killed one of his love ones."

This time it was Pam's turn to laugh. Her girly laugh that set Brennan's teeth on edge. Finally when Pam controlled herself she explained.

"You think that I'm going to kill you? That would be stupid!" She leaned in closer to her, but was still out of reach. She reached up as to slap her again, but instead grabbed her shirt collar and pulled it down revealing a puckered pink scare where Brennan had shot her. "Do you see this ? This is where you shot me. You started this. If it weren't for you Seeley and I could be together, and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be disfigured. So no I am not going to kill you , at least not yet. First I have to make you suffer as I have." Pam pulled something off the table that was directly beside her, and a glint of metal caught Brennan's eye.

Brennan visibly swallowed preparing herself to fight off Pam when she got closer.

Pam circled her like a vulture over a dead body, and when she was directly behind Brennan she yanked roughly on the chains binding her.

Brennan caught off guard fell backwards and only narrowly missed smacking her head on the cement. Another jerk brought Brennan back even further almost directly below the hook hanging from the ceiling. She expected the third jerk and braced herself trying to pull away, but the only thing she managed to do was make herself gasp for breath as the chains again cut her wrists and aggravate her already throbbing ribs.

Brennan's arm were forced over her head as Pam hung both her and her chains from the hook. She tried to kick out at Pam with her legs only to have her ankles similarly bound.

The hook wasn't that high because Brennan could feel Pam grabbed the collar of her dark blue blouse and placed the knife at her neck.

The cut was slow and deliberately meant to cause her as much pain as possible. She felt the blood. Her blood. It was hot and sticky as it ran down her back soaking the waistband of her jeans.

By the time Pam was done Brennan had numerous cuts along her back and arms. Through the process she had tried to move and avoid the knife blows but that only caused her significantly more pain in both her ribs and her back. She had eventually given up moving and just tried not to scream in pain.

Pam stepped in front of her. Blood covered her hands and she wore a twisted grin on her face. "Now was that so bad?" Brennan tried to repress a shiver as she finally noticed that the air had cooled significantly, but was unable to and if it was possible Pam's grin wider."Why are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Booth will find me."

"And I can't wait until he does."

**Booth**

_He was holding her. She was in his arms. He smelt her hair and knew she was there with him. She was safe. He gently pushed her away from him and looked at her. She smiled at him and raised one eyebrow. "Booth why are you looking at me like that?" he couldn't help but smile at her as a wave of relief of washed over him. Without thinking he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. When Booth pulled away he stared into Brennan's half lidded eyes and said "I love you." She opened her eyes and laughed._

_"I love you too Booth."_

_His grin grew wider and he pulled her close to him again hugging her to his chest. She buried her face into his chest and said._

_"But you were too late." He wasn't sure if he heard her right and gently pushed her away again. He immediately regretted it._

_Her normally full glowing face was dull and sunken in. Her eyes bore into his with their lifelessness. They sucked the breath right out of him. Her skin was ashen and her cheekbones stuck unnaturally out from her face. The dark circles around her eyes were almost black, as he slowly stepped away from her she progressively became more deformed. Cuts formed across her cheekbones as her skin pulled tight over her face. He took another step back as she reached out to him. Her fingers were bent at unnatural angles and bleeding. "You were too late Booth."_ and then she started screaming.

He jerked awake to the sound of his phone. He rubbed his forehead with one hand and picked up his phone with the other. "Hello Seeley." He heard someone speak breathlessly. Any sleep that may have been left in his system was gone. He sprang up from his seat at his desk and motioned for people to start tracking the call. "Who is this?"

"Seeley I'm hurt that you still don't know who I am."

"Is Bones okay?" He heard her intake of breath.

"She's fine. For the moment." She said ominously.

"I want to talk to her." He heard another sharp intake of breath and a faint whimper before he could tell there was someone on the phone again.

"Booth?" He heard Bones raspy voice.

"Bones! Bones are you okay?" He asked while making sure that the officers tracing the call heard who he was talking to now. They motioned for him to continue talking.

"Yes Booth I'm fine."

"Listen Bones stay on the phone with me. Where tracking the call now."

"No Booth you can't come here. That's what she wants."

"That's not going to stop me Bones. Who is it?"

"Booth it's Pam." Booth saw the agents give the thumbs up they had tracked the cell.

"Pam Nunan? You know what it doesn't matter Bones we tracked you and I'm going to get you out of there."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I think there is still a few more chapters up my sleeve, and I will bring more characters the next chapters. I know it's not like me to leave such a small cliffhanger but I promise it will be worse next chapter ;-) Please read and review! and I'm going to beg again because in the more you review the faster I write! Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop me a line!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank all who reviewed! You guys are amazing and so appreciated. I also apologize if there are spelling or grammar errors I will go back and fix them I just wanted to get this chapter out! So fare warning I jump from character to character quite a bit so just try to stay with it for me! I hope I don't disappoint! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing! Just putting that out there...*sigh***

**Also warning: If you are a more sensitive person I suggest you don't read any further, but otherwise ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously read in Why don't you ever listen?<strong>

**"No Booth you can't come here. That's what she wants."**

**"That's not going to stop me Bones. Who is it?"**

**"Booth it's Pam." Booth saw the agents give the thumbs up they had tracked the cell. **

**"Pam Nunan? You know what it doesn't matter Bones we tracked you and I'm going to get you out of there."**

**Now the continuation:**

* * *

><p><strong>Booth<strong>

He hung up and called Sweets.

"Dr. Sweets." he answered.

"Sweets I know who kidnapped Bones."

"Who?"

"It's Pam Nunan."

"The one who shot you?"

"Yes."

"But Dr. Brennan shot her in the neck. Did no one check to see if she actually died?"

"I didn't, and I guess no one else did either. What do we know about Pam Sweets?"

"Well we know she won't try and kill you. She's only using Dr. Brennan to get to you."

"But why would she allow Bones talk to me? It doesn't make sense she must have known that we would track her call.""

"She does know that, but she wants you to find her. She probably thinks that if Dr. Brennan is out of the way that you will love her." Booth threw his free hand in the air in exasperation.

"Sweets if she wants me to love her why not go after me? Huh? Why would he go after Bones?"

Booth heard Sweets clear his throat on the other end.

"Well I believe she went after Dr. Brennan because..." Sweets broke off, and Booth became agitated waiting for his response.

"Come on Sweets a team is being assembled now I need to know why she went after Bones!"

"Okay, okay. She took because Pam knows you are in love with her."

"No. No, no, no! Sweets that's impossible! We both know that I didn't think that I love Bones until after I had my brain tumor removed."

"Agent Booth! Pull yourself together! You and have been in love far longer then that, and we both know that! You asked me what I thought about all this and I told you! So don't get mad at me!"

"Get ready you're coming with to save Bones."

"What why?"

"Because we are probably gonna need your shrinky stuff. Where on our way to get you now!"

**Brennan**

Brennan was shaking violently now, her body trying desperately to stay warm despite the dropping temperature as night quickly descended. Pam had removed what was left of her shirt and tossed it onto the floor leaving her only in her black bra. Any newly exposed skin chilled almost instantly as the cold night air brought goose bumps to her skin.

"Why Dr. Brennan! You look absolutely miserable! Do you think Seeley will be faster if I sent him a picture of you like this?"

"I told him not to come."

"All the more reason to take a picture of you. Don't you think?"

Pam smiled and held up her phone as to take a picture of Brennan.

"You know something , I don't think he will listen to you, and he will come. But to be on the safe side..." She lashed out at Brennan and struck her across the face yet again. This time her lower lip split open and blood started to trickle down her chin.

"I'm sorry there was just something missing, and there it is! That's the face I want to send Seeley." she snapped a picture of Brennan.

"Let's see if Seeley can stay away from me after I send him this." Brennan closed her eyes and hung her head. Knowing Booth, he would come after her now that he got confirmation that she was being hurt. No matter what she had said.  
>Pam cupped Brennan's chin and forced her to raise her eye's to meet hers.<p>

"Oh don't be sad . All of this will be over soon." Brennan lashed out at Pam trying to just land one solid hit on her. Pam's hand dislodged from her chin and Brennan bit down on it. Pam screamed out in pain as she tried to dislodge her hand from Brennan's mouth. Pam with her free hand punched her hard in her bruised ribs. Brennan not expecting it screamed out in pain dropping Pam's hand but the damage had been done. You could clearly see the marks left by Brennan's teeth in the meaty part of her hand. Pam clutched her hand to her chest and glared at Brennan.

"I can't wait to shoot you. And I'm going to enjoy watching the light fade from your eyes. Most of all I'm going to enjoy being with Seeley after you're gone!"

**Booth**

Booth and Sweets were silent for most of the drive. They both know that nothing that needed to be said hadn't already been said. And when Sweets did talk Booth groaned knowing exactly where the conversation would be going very soon.

"Hear me out Agent Booth. You need to talk through this! Otherwise you are going to go in there guns blazing and fail to save Dr. Brennan!"

"I don't need to talk through anything Sweets. What I need to do right now is focus on saving Bones."

"Booth you need..." Sweets began but Booth quickly cut him off quite agitated now.

"What do I need to do Sweets? What? Do I need to acknowledge out loud that I love Bones? Is that what I need to do? Well Sweets I love Bones. I think some part of me always has, and if I lose her..." He couldn't finish as his voice broke and was brought down to just above a whisper.

"If I lose her..." He tried again but was again unable to complete the sentence.

"I'm sorry Booth." Sweets said sincerely. He had wanted that answer, but he had no idea how much it would hurt Booth to say it.  
>Booth reached into his pocket as his phone went off signaling that he had gotten a text message.<br>He unlocked his phone and saw the blocked number. His body went rigid as he opened the message. He saw Bones. She was alive, but not fine like she had told him. It was dark and Booth couldn't make out everything in the glance he took, but he saw enough to make his stomach churn and his blood boil. He had nearly crushed the phone in his hand when Sweets asked.

"Agent Booth what wrong?" Without another word Booth handed his phone over to Sweets. He heard Sweets swallow hard, and he knew it was bad.

"Speed up Agent Booth. This is Pam's end game."By the time they made it to their destination they were at least fifteen minutes ahead of their back up.

"Agent Booth we have to wait! There's protocol to follow."

"Screw protocol Sweets Bones is in there!" The outside of the warehouse could be described as rust. There were flecks of color scattered across the wall, but it was hardly recognizable under the rust and in the dark. The temperature had dropped significantly and Booth could see his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sweets shiver against the cold that threatened to soak into Booth's bones.

They approached the door to the warehouse with caution and their guns drawn ready for were next to the large door that lead inside when they heard a

Pam pulled out a gun and slowly waved it in front of Brennan's face. She loaded it as to prolong the rising tension, and it seemed as if every click was intensified. Brennan knew the end was near. It was all just a matter of time now.

"This is the gun that I'm going to shoot you with. But I'm not going to shoot you in the head to make it quick. No I'm going to shoot you in the neck and watch as you slowly and painfully bleed to death."

Brennan was weak and tired, and she didn't react to the threat the way Pam was expecting. She just looked at her with pain filled eyes as another shiver ran through her body. She had lost so much blood and she hadn't had anything to eat or drink since lunch, from what she could guess a little less than two days ago. Her wrists and ankles ached as the chains cut into them still.

"What will you do after I die Pam? Do you honestly believe that after you kill me you and Booth will live happily ever after?"

"Not right away, but yes eventually we will."

" You are delusional! This isn't love Pam! This is insanity! Booth will never love you!"

"So you've said, but once you're out of the way..." Pam started.

"No he won't love you once I'm out of the way! Booth loves completely and fully. When he loves someone he gives them everything, and you can't just take what he's given to me!"

"SHUT UP! You don't love him! You never have and you'll never feel the way I feel toward him!"

"That's where you are wrong!"

Pam was taken aback by the statement and stumbled backwards slightly. Somewhere deep down inside Brennan knew that she should shut up now, but she was never very good at reading situations and pressed on.

"That where you're wrong Pam. You see I know Booth. I know him better then you ever will. He's my best friend. And you want to know something else?" Pam was struck speechless, as Brennan continued on, finally speaking from feeling and not from her brain.

When Pam was finally able to talk her voice came out in a hoarse and raspy,

"What?"

"I Love Booth Too!" Pam screamed in fury, and raised her gun pointing it directly at her neck.

And then a gunshot

**Booth**

After the Booth heard the gunshot any hesitation was gone as he charged into the warehouse Sweets following close behind. What Booth saw made his once boiling blood run cold. His gun dropped from his hand. He couldn't move, he could hardly breath as he stared at an unmoving body in the dark warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>So I promised a cliffhanger! And don't say I don't keep my promises! Sorry it was such a major cliffhanger, but not really so I hope you enjoyed this I know I enjoyed writing it! Well as always drop me a line and review it always helps the updates come a little bit faster! ;-)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so sorry for the hopefully long awaited update(and the cliffhanger)! It's no excuse but I've been really busy. Anyway usual stuff I don't own any of this nor do I make a profit, and please tell me what you think! I live to please you wonderful readers! So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Booth<strong>

Booth stood rooted to the spot. Sweets tried to comfort him, but not even he had gone to see who was laying on the warehouse floor. Sweets went outside and Booth could hear snippets of his conversation, but he wasn't really trying to listen. What he got out of the conversation was that Sweets had called back up and someone else explaining the situation to them.

More people arrived and Booth felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Angela. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, and he finally was able to look at all the people in the warehouse with him. Cam's hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were glazed over holding back tears. Hodgens looked as if he had grabbed his hair numerous times and his eyes were rimmed with red. Everyone was broken, and he had never realized just how broken until they all had to confront the very real possibility that it was Bones laying on that floor.

He saw Cam draw a deep breath and walk toward the body. Hodgens pulled Angela close to him and she buried her face unable to watch Cam approach the body. Booth held his breath as Cam closed in on the body, and he only released it after he heard a sob escape from Cam...

**Angela**

After they had searched every nook and cranny of the warehouse anything that could be evidence was brought back to the Jeffersonian. Among the evidence was a camera and laptop computer. Angela knew she shouldn't dwell on what she had seen in the warehouse, but as they drove back her mind wandered and she couldn't stop a few tears from escaping. Hodgens covered her hand with his and tried to give her a reassuring smile, and when that failed he said.

"Don't worry Ange we're going to find who did this." she simply nodded unable to form words. "Angela you know this isn't your fault right?"

"I know." the finality in her voice ended the conversation.

When they got back to the lab Angela immediately started to work on the laptop and camera. She dived into the laptop trying to see what Pam was doing with it. Hoping that Pam had recorded what happened, and at the same time praying she didn't. What she found made her cry out of both anger and pain as she saw Brennan being tortured. She saw as her friend was cut and sliced over and over again. She watched as her best friend struggled to remain strong as she was being tortured. She turned up the audio just in time for Booth to walk in. She turned on him and any sadness disappeared. "What are you doing here?"

"Hodgens told me you were upset."

"Of course I'm upset! And now theres almost nothing I can do to help my best friend!"

"Angela this isn't your fault." finally she looked at him, She stared him and then her face contorted with anger.

"You think I blame myself? No that's where you're wrong! I blame you!"

"Me? Wait! I've been doing just as much if not more than you have!"

"And look where that's gotten us! A dead body!" Once the words left her mouth she regretted it. Angry tears welled up in her eyes, and some part of her wanted to stop but she couldn't. She saw the pain in his eyes but pressed on anyway.

"If you hadn't involved the police she wouldn't be gone!"

If it was possible Booths face fell even more than it did from the previous statement. She could see the tears well up in his eyes, and he turned sickly pale as all the blood rushed away from his face. He sat down covering his face with his hands.

Angela felt the guilt of what she had just done building up inside her, but she was able to push it down and turn her attention back to the video. She knew she would now have to watch everything over again, but for now she content to skip the worst of the torture.

Pam was now holding a gun and waving it casually in front of Brennan. As Pam loaded the gun every click Brennan winced slightly. Brennan condition had worsened as the video went on. Her eyes had sunken in appearance. Some of her longer deeper gashes were again open and bleed and she was left only in a sports bra.

"This is the gun that I'm going to shoot you with. But I'm not going to shoot you in the head to make it quick. No I'm going to shoot you in the neck and watch as you slowly and painfully bleed to death." Pam said"What will you do after I die Pam? Do you honestly believe that after you kill me you and Booth will live happily ever after?"

Angela saw Booth lift his head from his hands at the sound of his name, and walk over to where he could see the screen.

"Not right away, but yes eventually we will." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Booth glare at the screen.

" You are delusional! This isn't love Pam! This is insanity! Booth will never love you!" Brennan yelled. She saw a small smile play over Booths face, but his back was straight and his jaw was set in a hard line.

"So you've said, but once you're out of the way..." Pam started.

"No he won't love you once I'm out of the way! Booth loves completely and fully. When he loves someone he gives them everything, and you can't just take what he's given to me!" Brennan yelled. "So she does know..." Booth mumbled to himself.

"SHUT UP! You don't love him! You never have and you'll never feel the way I feel toward him!" Angela and Booth jumped at the loudness and sharpness of Pams voice. But what Angela heard next made her jaw drop and her mouth go dry.

"That's where you are wrong!"

**Booth**

Booth was shocked when he saw Bones on the video. She had long cuts on almost all the exposed skin of her torso. She was clad in only a bra and jeans. He could see the goose bumps, and knew how cold it was out there. But what really caught his attention was her mouth, and what she was saying. Despite all the times he had told her to be compliant in situations like this she wasn't. Then she said something that made a lump form in his throat, and his heart beat harder in his chest.

"That's where you are wrong!" Bones had screamed at Pam. Neither Booth or Angela spoke. They simply stared at the screen waiting for what she was going to say next.

"That where you're wrong Pam" Bones repeated.

"You see I know Booth. I know him better then you ever will. He's my best friend. And you want to know something else?" Booths heart pounded, and he could feel the tension rolling off Angela in waves as she turned up the audio once again.

"What?" Pam said. Her voice shook with uncertainty or fear. Maybe both. But any thought of analyzing the video was gone when the next word left Bones mouth.

"I love Booth too!"He heard Angela gasp, and then he heard the gunshot again, and the video cut out.

"You heard that right?"

"You mean where Brennan just admitted that she loves you? Yes I just heard that!"

"No, no, not that. Can you rewind the video, but this time bring up the background noise instead of Bones." Angela looked at him scowled slightly, but she did what he asked. And once he pushed past the churning in his stomach at seeing Bones in the state she was in he heard it.

"Did you hear that?" Booth asked.

"Um... It sounds like footsteps. So?"

"So! Do you hear the click on the floor? I'm no expert but I'm almost positive those are heels."

"And that means?"

"That means that Pam didn't kill herself for one, and for two that means whoever did kill Pam was a women."

**Brennan**

_She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. Brennan tried to convince herself as she stared right into Booth's eyes. He couldn't possibly be standing in front of her right now. She was somewhere far away from him, she was far away from anyone. But for once in her adult life she didn't want to listen to her rational mind, she just wanted Booth. And she finally allowed herself to smile at him. He returned her smile and she saw the tears gleam in his eyes._

_He hesitantly reached into the void between them and took her hands. He looked deep into her eyes, and she had wondered if she had made a mistake. She felt so exposed and vulnerable in his gaze, and suddenly felt the need to look away. It was all she could do to not pull away as her emotional barriers threatened to come back. But soon she felt his hand cup her chin gently forcing her to look at him once more. He moved his hand and cupped the side of her face wiping away a tear she didn't even know she had shed. Brennan leaned into his hand slightly closing her eyes, and just enjoying his touch._

_"You found me." Brennan whispered_

_"I found you." Booth repeated._

_"Booth I have to tell you something." She said deciding that she wasn't going to hold anything back now that he was here, with her._

_"I love you Booth. I've loved you longer than you know. I think I've loved you longer than even I knew."_

_If she was going to say anything more it was lost as Booth's lips crashed down on her. It wasn't there first kiss, but it might as well have been. She felt every nerve in her body come alive as Booth's mouth moved over hers in such a passion it left her gasping for air as soon as he pulled away. She looked at him flushed in the face and smiling. She knew when reality came back this is how she would want to remember him..._But that was not to be. For when she woke up from her dream reality hit her, and Booth's smile quickly faded. She was sore, cut and still bleeding from her various wounds. Her head pounded and her ribs throbbed as she took in her new surroundings. She was fastened tightly to a chair in an almost empty room. The only other thing she could distinguish in the room beside herself was a dark figure, and the click of heels walking toward her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so no I didn't kill Bones! But I had some of you going hopefully... Anyway hope you liked it. I tried to make it as interesting as possible without revealing anything too early. I would like to thank you all for reading and issue you lovely readers a challenge. I as an author I challenge you reader to get this story up to at least 35 reviews! The more the reviews the faster the next chapter is posted :-) hope you enjoyed it. And if I was being too subtle here is me directly asking you to review please!<strong>


End file.
